


可能不支持此配件

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo





	可能不支持此配件

*内容十分三俗

白宇要和朱一龙分手。  
“你俩啥时候搞上的！？”大猫太过震惊，朝他发出了接二连三的灵魂拷问。  
“你不是直的吗！？”  
“你不是有女票吗！？”  
“朱老师厉不厉害？”  
白宇被他最后一个问题戳中了症结所在。厉害，太他娘的厉害了，厉害到让他瑟瑟发抖。  
白宇原先是个直的，钢铁直，宁折不弯的那种。从小到大女朋友交过不老少，从未想过自己有一天肯为一个七尺大汉弯下小蛮腰。  
不，朱一龙才不是大汉，是他的光风霁月。白宇痛苦又甜蜜地捂住脸，觉得自己果然病得不轻。  
属性从直变弯，也就是一个眼神的事情。三个月剧组朝夕相处，每个眼神，都是eye fuck，每个笑，都严重糖度超标。  
大猫怀疑他会这样是因为演了腐剧的缘故。然而出道处女作就是腐剧的白宇，这些年还是笔直不转弯。说明腐不腐的，真的不重要，重要的是有没有遇到那个想让你保护一辈子的宝……打住！白宇自己掐断了肉麻兮兮的告白。请容许他做一个悲伤蛙的表情来缅怀一下逝去的硬汉白宇，他变gay了，也变软了，都开始穿粉色毛衣了。粉丝涨了几百万，还冒出超多的男粉一口一个喊他小甜心，小宝贝，小兔兔，小猫咪。  
不行，过多的“小”字，再次触及到白宇脆弱的神经。  
他已经和朱一龙分手了，半个月，没有见面（其实是因为工作原因），白宇突然好难过，因为好想他呀。  
白宇怎么会发现朱一龙喜欢他，是因为他有事没事在片场老拍他。拍他吃饭的样子，拍他踩平衡车的样子，甚至拍他睡觉的样子。  
白宇怎么发现自己也喜欢他，是有回不知道说起什么逗得他笑出了气泡音，眉眼都弯弯的超好看。那一瞬间白宇满脑子都想着，啊，我好爱他。  
那天白宇失眠了一晚上，接受了自己从心理上弯了的事实。  
恋爱中的人总是嫌时间太快，两个人凑在一起仿佛有说不完的话。白宇第一次喜欢同性，初恋般的新鲜感。  
虽说整天在一块儿腻腻乎乎，实则清水得要命，亲个嘴儿都能红上半天。白宇不会天真到以为别的情侣都是靠着亲亲摸摸过日子，他也知道该来的总会来。  
当亲热时朱一龙第六次试图把手滑进他屁股缝里的时候，白宇知道这一天还是来了。  
唇齿亲昵地厮磨辗转之时，朱一龙已经无缝嵌入白宇腿间，身体与身体摩擦生热。  
当了将近三十年直男的白宇，面临了此生最大的考验。谁能对着这样的眼睛和这样的眼神说不呢？没有人。  
白宇觉得他真是疯了，因为这一刻就算朱一龙对他提出任何要求，他也不会说一个不字。  
他已经被一个吻搞得七荤八素，恍惚间感觉到内裤离体而去，两条腿被分开、曲起。私密部位完全暴露，白宇有些无助地嗯了一声，抓住他的手臂。  
“交给我。”温柔的吻持续起到安抚作用。  
好在朱一龙的动作很轻柔，本该以为很艰难的润滑扩张没有使他感觉不适。  
被不属于自己的手指在身体里探索的感觉十分怪异，又异常亲密。白宇红着脸，一部分是因为害羞，一部分是因为这感觉比他想象中舒服得多，他甚至开始享受到一些生理上的欣快感了。  
如果故事朝这个方向发展下去的话，他们就不会分手了。  
白宇还是太年轻，他忘了，最终要进入他身体的东西，尺寸岂是几根手指可以比拟的？  
话说回头，克服了直男的最后的倔强，白宇觉得他应该表现出热情，于是做出了可能是他个人性爱史上最错误的一个决定。  
“龙哥操我。”  
如果能够回到过去，白宇一定会选择回到这个时间节点，说一句“爸爸饶命”，然后头也不回地赶紧跑。  
他发誓朱一龙听到这四个字的瞬间眼睛都充血了，更多的血液却充向了另一个地方。白宇早该知道的，他的龙哥，就是这样的热血男儿。  
朱一龙给了他一个深且缠绵的吻，白宇终于体会到书里所谓“让人灵魂离体的吻”是怎么一回事。  
下一刻他就从天堂掉了下来，摔到水泥地上，粉粉碎。  
白宇知道分娩疼痛指数，朱一龙操进来的时候他的痛感可能瞬间飙到了差不多的数量级。当然这是他事后才想到的，当时他已经失去了语言，失去了思维，失去了他的小天使龙哥，他的整个世界只剩下一根又粗又长又硬又热的阴茎，如果它不是使他饱受折磨的元凶的话，白宇还能赞美一下它的傲人尺寸。  
真的，太·他·妈·痛·了！！！  
白宇怀疑自己是被一根狼牙棒给操了，他必须低头确认一下。幻想中的血腥画面并没有出现，他只看到黑黑的一根，很长，可以基本推断现在他体内的只有头部一小截，可是他为什么感觉屁股已经从中间裂成两半了？  
可能疼痛还会激发人类的潜能，白宇突然领悟到他之所以选择黑色内裤和黑色安全套的深层原因。别人是巴不得在小老弟上加上十倍膨胀特效，朱一龙需要吗？完全不，他需要显瘦。  
他龙哥就是这么的优秀，方方面面。  
“……哥哥，我可能会死。”白宇不知道自己的声音居然能抖成这样，这是超越任何演技的真实反应，也算是一种不可多得的人生经历，至少他今后再演到什么十大酷刑严刑拷打之类的，就比别人强了。  
中学物理就曾告诉过我们力的作用是相互的，如果此时此刻有一个人能够对白宇感同身受，那个人一定是朱一龙了。  
其实假如他们之中有一个经验丰富，就该知道，这种情况只有进，就跟揭邦迪一个道理，下手快就疼一瞬间，越是小心翼翼越是绵长的疼痛。  
可是朱一龙看似沉稳，这毕竟也是他第一次操男孩，又是喜欢得不得了的人，白宇眼眶一湿，他就舍不得了。  
犹豫的结果是，越轻手轻脚，越成倍放大了痛感。忙得满头汗，最后只插入到半截，吐魂的白宇再也无法承受更多，朱一龙也被他夹痛到维持不住硬度。  
这无疑是一次失败的性爱经历，每个人有可能都会经历，可是不知道是心理障碍还是什么，之后他俩也做过尝试，收效甚微。第一次的经历让白宇疼怕了，注意力越是往疼痛这方面集中，难以放松。朱一龙紧张归紧张，关键时刻却总是下不了狠手。  
“要不……还是算了吧。”白宇试探性地给出了想法。  
其实他的本意是，做不了这个，他们还能做点别的。可是不知道朱一龙怎么听的，抽了半宿的烟最后回了他一句“好”，就再也没主动联络过他。  
两个星期之后，白宇才醒过味儿来，他这是被分手了？  
嘤嘤嘤！他委屈！  
正赶上这时候公司又拉着白宇出国搞团建，他前女友也在，有些同事还不知道他俩早分了，天天围着瞎起哄。白宇想着朱一龙茶饭不思，ex几次暗示想复合，他都没注意到。  
直到大猫发来微信问他是不是又和那女的复合了，白宇都是满头问号状况外，跟着指路去对方微博一看，才知道她po了一堆照片上微博，配的是暧昧不清的词，搞得好像他俩在单独旅行似的，评论里居然还有他俩的cp粉在祝久久。  
白宇慌了，他想到龙哥如果看到了这些，龙哥肯定生他气了，龙哥真的哄不回来了。  
龙哥龙哥，都是龙哥。  
他一晚上都在摆弄微信，点开朱一龙的头像又返回，点进对话框却不知道如何开口。这种事情就是这样，隔了越久，就越不知道怎么重启了。他想说你回来吧，我再也不喊疼了，再也不跑了。  
白宇想他是真的为了朱一龙弯了，可是他俩已经分了。  
他难过，他委屈，嘤嘤嘤！  
白宇四月八号那天从零点等到十二点，微信响了一百万次，没有一次是他等的那一条。  
一星期的时间过得很快，白宇想了好几种结果，朱一龙会用怎样疏离的语气回复他，或者干脆无视他。  
原来不知不觉中，他对朱一龙的喜欢已经这么多了。白宇忽然就不害怕了，横竖都是死，他想要个痛快。  
零点，日期一跳到四月十六，他就按下了发送键。虽然想说的话很多，但发出去还是简简单单生日快乐四个字。  
发送成功的那一刻白宇的心情是近乎死亡的平静，对方秒回的时候，他才彻底过了过来，整条街仿佛又恢复了色彩。  
朱一龙秒回的速度，让白宇不得不怀疑，他是否早就等着自己的消息。那些失落的勇气又回到了他的心里。  
他们开始像各自毕业的老同学那样寒暄，白宇不告诉他自己的挂念，他告诉白宇自己忙进了医院。  
医院！？  
白宇立刻向剧组请假，连夜飞北京，三个小时之后他出现在朱一龙的病房里。  
本来他打算抱着龙哥让他在自己怀里哭一通，他再好好哄一哄。可是不知道情况怎么就变成了他靠在他哥怀里，白宇一下就委屈了，难受了。好像跌倒的小孩儿，要是没人看到，顶多忍忍痛自己爬起来了，可要是家长就在旁边的话，那一瞬间所有的委屈劲儿一股脑都上来了，非得亲亲抱抱才能好。  
亲过也抱过了，朱一龙嘴唇蹭蹭他的额头，问：“还和我分手不？”  
白宇摸摸他的腰，想起特意请教过的基圈老司机的话，心里又酸又疼。没有适配不了的插座，只有不够心狠手辣的插头，如果他哥没这么心疼他，他俩早就匹配成功了。  
朱一龙骆驼似的长睫毛扇了扇，像是难以置信的表情，回味了一遍刚刚白宇的话。他要是刻意放慢眨眼速度，就会造成一种非常迷人的效果，白宇每次都陷入昏迷。  
“无论你说什么都不停？”朱一龙喉咙里压着笑，“那要是你哭着求我呢？”  
白宇被他撩得浑身骨头软，已经上头了，不知道自己在说些什么危险发言，“我只会求你快点……”  
然后他就说不出更多的话了。


End file.
